


And My Heart Will Never Be Pierced By The Sharpness Of Your Tongue

by CastielsCarma



Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Ass to Mouth, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Gags, Humiliation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Spit Kink, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma
Summary: Dean has a humiliation kink.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949407
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	And My Heart Will Never Be Pierced By The Sharpness Of Your Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my prompt for day 18 of Kinktober: **Humiliation** , petplay, or bloodplay.
> 
> I think this is my favorite so far, lol. 
> 
> Enjoy and thank you for following along on my first Kinktober. <3

Dean gasps as Cas grabs him by the throat and turns his face to the side. Where each soft kiss lands on his skin, fire blooms.

Cas stokes it further as he lets go of Dean's throat, only to run his fingers through Dean's hair. He curls his fingers and pulls.

Dean's moans turn into a hiss when Cas pulls on his hair. His dark voice rumbles near his ear. “Mm, you like that don't you? What kind of person gets off on _pain_?” Cas tugs on his hair again for emphasis.

Dean's mind is overcome with sensation. Cas' husky voice, the desire that shoots right to his cock as Cas pulls on his hair again and how Cas presses into Dean's body as if he's trying to devour him skin to skin. He wouldn't mind being devoured.

“I – I just like it...”

Cas just hums and pushes Dean back on the bed.

Dean is not sure he can take much more. Hell, Cas hasn't even been inside Dean yet and he's already a quivering mess.

Cas' eyes are dark as he straddles Dean. He pushes down on Dean's groin and grinds his hard cock against his. “You were saying, Dean?”

Dean writhes underneath him.

Cas smiles and leans forward on one arm as he grabs Dean's cock with the other. He runs a thumb over the purple head and spreads his precome all over.

“I- I... fuck, Cas.” Dean bucks against him as he closes his eyes, lost in pleasure again.

Cas hums and straightens. He lets go of Dean's cock.

Dean's hazel eyes flash open.

Cas backhands him.

Dean's eyes are wide as he gasps in shock but Cas' doesn't miss how he arches his hips up again and how his cock twitches.

Cas strokes the cheek he just slapped, admires the heat. “You were saying?”

Dean sighs and licks his lips. “I – “

Cas slaps him again, harder this time.

“Fuck.” Dean is lost in sensations but opens his eyes again when Cas strokes his fiery skin.

“Please, go ahead.”

“Uh... a – a bad person gets off on pain, a dirty person.”

Cas' fingers trail down Dean's chest. He rests his hand there and savors the galloping speed of his heart. “Yes, that's right. You're not dirty, are you?”

Dean bites his lip, unsure what Cas means.

Cas spits on him.

It lands on his face. Cas watches as it slowly runs down his nose.

He bends down and kisses Dean's chest. He tastes of earthy salt, the ghost of gunpowder is on his tongue and that delectable flavor that overwhelms him, that's all Dean.

“Are you dirty?” Cas whispers.

“Yeah, I am.”

Cas caresses Dean's arms, admiring his strength and the soft skin that plays over muscles. “Not dirty enough.”

He bends to the side and grabs the leather gag he prepared earlier.

Dean stares at the gag and bites his lower lip.

Cas arches an eyebrow and Dean nods.

“Get up.” Cas moves to the side as Dean turns and opens his mouth. After buckling the gag in the back, Cas strokes Dean's head. “Now turn and face me again.”

The way Dean's tongue moves in and out, how his mouth is so open and inviting just like he himself is open, it does things to Cas. “How do you feel?”

Dean's eyebrows pull down but he answers nonetheless.

“Goog, Cahh ggh.” A thin dribble of spit runs down his cheek.

“Mm, might need to work on your pronunciation.” Cas grins when Dean's cheek turns red again. It's probably part anger, part shame. “You're beautiful.”

Dean tries to answer but Cas pushes him gently on the chest. “Down on your back.”

Cas flicks open the lid on the tube of lube. He sighs as he strokes his cock. “Can't wait to get inside you.”

He pushes Dean's knees open and grabs his cock. Slowly he pushes his cock against Dean's hole, teasing.

Dean moans, but it's garbled now. Somehow it sounds even hotter.

Cas grabs Dean's left leg and pushes it out, exposing Dean. A few strokes up and down with his cock against Dean's hole and Dean's leg is trembling.

“You're so needy,” Cas says.

When Dean tries to reply, Cas pushes inside him. The feeling of his head breaching Dean is amazing. “Fuck, you're so tight.”

Dean moans something that sounds like fuck but Cas is focused on Dean's hole. His cock fits perfectly and he marvels at how Dean clenches around him. “Yeah, just like that.” Cas pulls back again before slamming his hips forward.

Dean grabs his thigh and squeezes two times.

“Mm, you got it. “ Cas doesn't ease into it. He starts fucking Dean in earnest, pelvis rocking against ass. Each thrust coaxes sounds out of Dean, small grunts, deep groans and the occasional garbled plea for more.

The very sight of Dean; how he offers him up fully to Cas is enough to make his blood sing.

Soon the bed creaks but Cas is lost in the rhythm of it all. How Dean voices his pleasure, how good he feels around his cock, how his breathing starts to become erratic and his hands tighten around the sheets. “Oh, no you don't.”

Cas stops immediately and pulls out.

Dean sobs.

“Shh.” Cas strokes Dean's body, slick with sweat; his legs, up to his thigh and over his stomach. He trails up Dean's chest and throat. Bending down, his lips hover over Dean's cheek. “I can't kiss you. You have spit on you. Disgusting. On your knees.”

Cas gets out of bed and pulls Dean towards the edge of the bed. He grabs Dean by the hair and pushes his cock inside Dean's mouth. “Watch those teeth, boy.”

Dean tries to say something but Cas keeps Dean pressed to his groin. Dean swallows around his cock, constricting in all the right places. It feels wonderful.

Cas pulls back a gasping Dean. Huge globs of saliva run down Dean's cheek and mouth, and his eyes are watery. “That's what you're good for, sucking cock.”

Dean exhales and on the inhale Cas pushes him down on his cock again. He's so close. Dean fights, his whole body tense and rigid. “Relax.”

He can feel the difference immediately. Dean softens. The hands that clutch at his thighs eases up. Cas holds Dean there for a while longer and then allows him to breathe.

Dean gasps. His chin is covered in saliva, and it drips down his chest and thigh.

Cas glances at Dean's cock. It's still rock hard but weeps precome.

“You're not gonna come today.”

Dean whimpers but Cas ignores the objection. He swipes a finger at Dean's cheek and catches some saliva. “Look at you. _Now,_ you're dirty, wouldn't you say?” He wipes the saliva off on Dean's arm.

Dean nods.

Fuck. Cas strokes his hard cock, his hand flying over the rigid shaft. He can feel the oncoming explosion and slows down, stroking his head. “Open wide... Oh, wait. Never mind. Seems an eager cumslut like you already have that part covered.”

Dean's cheeks turn red again and his cock twitches. Yes, perfect.

Cas' orgasm slams through him. “Fuck, yes!” He comes with a deep moan, white ropes spurting in Dean's mouth and on his cheeks.

Dean's chest heaves and he breathes heavily. More saliva runs down his chin.

Cas opens his eyes, still stroking his cock slowly. He moves his head over Dean's other cheek, smearing the rest of his cum. “Get out of bed. You're soiling the sheets.”

Dean moans but does as Cas says.

Cas removes the sheets and tosses them on the floor. “Turn around.” His voice is gentle now, soft.

Dean turns and Cas unbuckles the O-ring gag. He drops it on the floor and kisses Dean's forehead. “You were so good, my love.” He kisses the side of Dean's throat and smiles when Dean pulls him in for a hug.

Dean grunts and moves his jaw before speaking. “Holy shit, Cas.”

Cas smiles. “Let me help you.” He eases out of Dean's grip and grabs a cotton cloth from the bedside table. He wipes away the mix of come and saliva and pulls Dean back into bed.

When Dean is nestled in close, he sighs. “Holy shit.”

Cas snakes an arm around Dean, hugging him. “You already said that. I think you had your mouth open for too long. You got stuck. Where's the factory reset?”

Dean chuckles. “Shut up.”

Cas arches an eyebrow. “That can be arranged for next time. I'm having a few gags in mind.”

Dean sighs and leans his head on Cas' chest. “I – I'm at a loss for words.”

Cas feels a seed of worry starting to grow. “Did I overdo it? I must confess I was a bit hesitant when you brought up humiliation; I tried to do everything I know you wanted to experience – and that I _wanted_ to give you – and I didn't see you do the sig – “

Dean hugs Cas once. “ – Cas, Cas. It was fucking perfect! I'm just... blown away that this was your first time.”

Cas pauses. “Oh... Well, thank you. I promised I'd to thorough research besides talking to you and – “

“Please, do more thorough research on me.”

Cas plays with Dean's hair. “I will. You ready for a shower or do you want to cuddle more.”

“Shower sounds good.”

“Good. You _are_ kind of disgusting.”

Dean laughs. “Shut up.” He gets up and kisses Cas deeply. “Now you're disgusting too.”

“Whatever you give me I could never call disgusting, I love you.”

Dean rolls his eyes. “Sap. I love you too.”  
  



End file.
